


Down The Rabbit Hole

by PunkyPenguin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean-Jacques Leroy, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Prostitution, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyPenguin/pseuds/PunkyPenguin
Summary: Yuri has been accepting payments for sex for years. Ever since he was fourteen and a guy at school had offered him twenty bucks to suck his dick. So when a man called Jean-Jacques (or JJ, as he prefers to be called) contacts him about wanting a night with Yuri, he gladly accepts. Though what he wasn't expecting, was the blushing, anxious virgin that showed up at his door.Or: JJ is coming to terms with being gay and Yuri, being a sex worker, shows him how to have a good time.





	Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for NSFW Yurio Week: Top Yuri!  
> Not only is this my first time writing Yuri on top, but it's also my first PliRoy!
> 
> Enjoy~

Yuri checked the time on the clock on his wall as he finished preparing the final things in his bedroom. All of his personal items had been safely hidden away in the dresser opposite of his bed. A towel was neatly folded and placed on top of the night stand, and an assortment of lube stood in front of it. On the night stand on the other side of the bed, Yuri had placed some other items; a gag, a blindfold, fuzzy handcuffs, and a whip. Normally he wouldn't have such a variety of things on display, only showing what his clients wanted to see, but the man he was seeing tonight was a first-timer. 

During the short emails Yuri and this Jean-Jacques – or JJ, as he preferred to be called, apparently – had exchanged, Yuri hadn't gotten much of a reply as to  _what_  exactly the man liked. All JJ had responded with was  _"I'm up for anything, tiger."_  Yuri had sighed at the realization that he was going to have to figure out what the other liked on his own, but he'd never turned down a challenge. Especially not one involving paid sex. 

Yuri had been accepting payments for sex for years. Ever since he was fourteen and a guy at school had offered him twenty bucks to suck his dick. Yuri had gotten down on his knees, in desperate need of the extra money to help his family. He'd sucked the guy off sloppily, gagged as the guy came into his mouth and forced Yuri to swallow. Though Yuri had wiped his mouth afterwards and snatched the twenty from the guy's hands with a grin. 

He'd come a long way from handjobs and sucking off guys behind the school or in a bathroom stall. Now, six years later, Yuri was making his living doing what he did best: fuck people. And a blowjob sure as hell cost a lot more than twenty bucks now. 

The doorbell ringing caught Yuri's attention. He flung a few strands of his hair behind his ear and made his way over. He was wearing a simple black silk robe that was tied around his waist and reached all the way down the floor and framed his lithe figure. Since JJ hadn't requested  _anything_ , Yuri had just decided to wear what he felt comfortable in. 

With a warm, slightly teasing smile, Yuri opened the door. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.  

From their emails, Yuri had been led to believe that JJ was a confident man, bordering on cocky. However, the man in front of him – though he was taller and broader than Yuri – had a soft pink blush covering his cheeks, and seemed overall nervous. 

"Hello, JJ," Yuri purred and lightly cocked his head to the side. "Come on in." 

Yuri stepped aside to let JJ in, trusting him to follow. He lightly swayed his hips and ran a hand through the back of his hair as he heard footsteps coming closer and the door close behind his back. 

"So how does this work?" JJ asked as he walked up to Yuri. He stopped only about a foot away, and Yuri thought of him a little better for not instantly jumping him like some clients did. 

Yuri spun around on his bare feet and flashed JJ a naughty smile. Deciding to close the distance between them, Yuri ran a finger spider up the front of the black dress shirt his client was wearing, until he reached the last of the fastened buttons and let the tip of his index finger just barely ghost over the skin. Just that one movement brought forth a small gasp from JJ. It was starting to look more and more that  _Jean-Jacques_ was a blushing virgin.  

"Well," Yuri started, slowly to make sure he had JJ's attention and looked up into his blue eyes. "First we go to my bedroom. We get naked, and once we're naked, I'm going to give you what you paid for, baby." 

JJ swallowed visibly and nodded. His pink tongue darted over his lips for just a second as his eyes stayed intently locked with Yuri's. Yuri couldn't keep his teasing smile from widening a little at how shy or nervous JJ seemed.  

To relief some of the uneasiness in his client, Yuri slowly leaned into him, hands flat on the slight curve of each of JJ's pecs. Yuri moved slow enough so that JJ would have time to move back or stop him if he felt like Yuri moved too fast. With a small hum and that playful smile still on his lips, Yuri closed the distance between them and ever so softly placed a kiss on JJ's strong jaw, and then another one on the corner of his mouth. Yuri felt JJ tense a little – only a little – before he seemed to melt under Yuri's soft kiss.  

One of JJ's warm hands tentatively trailed up Yuri's back and down along his side until it came to rest on his hip. In return, Yuri slid one hand down JJ's other arm and lightly grabbed him by the wrist. 

"Come on then, baby. Let me make you feel good."

++++++++++++++++++++

  
Yuri's hands made quick work of JJ's dress shirt, pulling it from his dark jeans and unbuttoning it swiftly. His eyes stayed on JJ, whose eyes desperately flicked around the room to avoid having to look at Yuri. It frustrated Yuri. His clients would normally have eyes for only him, but not this guy. Was he really that nervous about doing this? Gently Yuri pushed the shirt down JJ's broad shoulders and ran his fingertips over the smooth, tan skin. 

"It's okay to look at me, JJ," Yuri said reassuringly, his voice soft. One index finger traced the outline of JJ's nipple and drew a small gasp from him.  

"Sorry, I'm just sort of new to all of this," JJ quietly admitted. Though finally he looked at Yuri. 

"It's alright, we were all new to this at some point," Yuri replied and trailed one hand up JJ's chest and let it come to a rest at the back of his neck. For just a second, Yuri simply looked at him, drawing in the sight of him. He was rather handsome in that college-quarterback kind of way. Broad in the shoulders, narrow hips, gorgeous dark blue eyes. If Yuri had a type, JJ would probably be it. 

JJ shook his head and worried his lower lip between his teeth. "No, I mean everything. I only recently realized I'm into men, and my fiancee doesn’t know. I can't tell her, she wouldn't understand. My parents wouldn't understand. And I've never even had se--" 

Yuri cut off the rambling with a soft kiss to JJ's lips. He had to stand on his toes to be able to reach him, but their lips connected gently for only a second. When Yuri pulled back, he licked his lips with a gentle smile on his face. JJ's eyes were slightly wider than they should be and his breathing was too fast. Really, babysitting was not in Yuri's job description, but the amount of anxiety coming from his client was starting to reach a crazy level. Yuri took JJ's face between both of his hands and forced him to look at him. 

"Calm down. If you're that nervous, why don't you let me show you how to have a good time? All you need to do is lie back and enjoy yourself." 

JJ let out a deep, slightly shaky breath, but Yuri's words seemed to have put him at ease just a little bit. At least enough for that deer-caught-in-headlights look to disappear from his face. Tentatively, JJ nodded. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I would like that." 

Yuri hummed in response, happy that his client finally seemed more relaxed. Letting both hands fall away from JJ's face, Yuri slid one hand down to the sash of his robe.  With a small flick of his wrist he untied it. The silk robe easily slipped down Yuri's shoulders and fell to the ground, leaving him completely naked in front of JJ.  

Yuri smirked at him. "Then get down onto the bed and let's get started, okay?" 

++++++++++++++++++++

With a soft moan, Yuri closed his mouth around the head of JJ's cock, and JJ positively leaped off the bed. The one thing Yuri did always love about virgins, was how fucking responsive they were. JJ had been squirming against him while Yuri had bitten down on his nipple and licked around and over the little pink bud. And when Yuri had palmed JJ through his pants, he'd moaned like he was close to coming. His inexperienced client had been fully hard and leaking from the slit before Yuri had even gotten around to stripping him completely naked.  

Yuri gently pushed JJ's legs apart so he could settle in between them a little easier, as well as prepare him for the next step. Yuri's fingers were already slicked with a generous amount of lube. Somewhere between kisses and nips, down his body, JJ had agreed to let Yuri fuck him instead. Yuri had been surprised, but gladly accepted. Not many of his clients saw him as someone who also loved to be on top. 

As he slowly started inching his mouth further down on JJ's cock, he pushed one finger against the entrance and drew small circles around it. Again, JJ nearly jumped off the bed with a loud whine, though the sudden jerk of his hips unexpectedly sent his member into Yuri's mouth down to the hilt. 

Yuri gagged and his throat convulsed around the intruding organ, and his free hand shoved JJ's hips back down. He lightly ran his teeth along the shaft as he moved back up as a warning, eyes rolling up to meet JJ's intense blue ones.  

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... You startled me, and your mouth feels so very good," JJ panted.  

For just a second, Yuri pulled away from JJ and licked his lips. "Don't worry, I can take it," Yuri whispered with a hush, seductive voice, lips lightly brushing the very tip of JJ's dick as he spoke.  

To prove his point, Yuri bobbed his head all the way down until his nose was nested in JJ's neatly trimmed pubes and a loud groan tore itself from JJ's lips. Taking JJ's state of sudden pleasure to his advantage, Yuri gently pushed one finger halfway into the man. This time JJ didn't seem to mind the attention his virgin backside got, and Yuri could swear he was pushing down against him as his large hands tangled themselves in Yuri's hair. 

"Oh god, Yuri! That's great!" JJ cried out, his head flung back into the fluffy pillows near the headboard.  

Yuri let out a short, deep moan around the cock in his mouth and down his throat, and pushed his finger in deeper when JJ seemed to have no objection against the digit inside of him. Yuri sent it in to the knuckle and instantly he began thrusting it into his client; slowly, pulling almost all the way out and sending it all the way back in. At the same time, he started bobbing his head up and down the shaft with the mildest of suction.  

Over the years, Yuri had honed his blowjob skills to perfection and he knew exactly how to keep JJ on the edge of release without ever tipping him over. His free hand would occasionally squeeze tightly at the base of JJ's well-endowed cock. Every now and then he'd slow down to torturously slow, teasing sucks and take small breaks to just  _breathe_  on the leaking head. 

And JJ loved it. 

He'd barely even noticed the second finger being pushed inside of him, only giving Yuri a small whimper as Yuri grew a little rougher and instantly had started thrusting the digits into him, spreading him open.  

"You having fun, baby?" Yuri asked teasingly with a breathy voice. His fingers curled deep inside JJ and just barely stroked along the man's sweet spot. 

"Fucking hell, yes! God, I've never felt so good..." JJ moaned, hands lightly tugging at Yuri's shoulder-length golden hair. 

With a small, wet noise, Yuri pulled his fingers out of JJ's stretched hole. He'd opened him up far enough, and Yuri was slightly worried that the man wouldn't last a single minute during actual intercourse if Yuri kept playing with him. 

"Are you ready for the real thing, Jean?" Yuri purred seductively and crawled up JJ's body far enough to reach the nightstand to grab one of the condoms from the top. 

Much to Yuri's surprise, JJ reached over and grabbed a hold of Yuri's wrist. Yuri looked at him, and it seemed JJ's action even surprised himself. JJ instantly let go of Yuri's arm. 

"Uh... You're clean, right?" JJ asked hesitantly. 

Understanding where this was going, Yuri slowly placed the condom back down onto the nightstand. "I am, yes," Yuri responded a little sly. 

"Then... Could we... without, maybe? If that's okay with you?" JJ looked away from Yuri, his small bout of courage from only seconds ago vanished into thin air. 

Yuri couldn't help but smirk. In his own way, JJ was adorable. "I'm okay with that." 

Grabbing the lube instead, smiled darkly at JJ. The fact that he wanted to do this without a condom made one thing very clear to Yuri: there was a kinky bastard hiding somewhere inside of Jean-Jacques, and Yuri couldn't wait to meet him. 

Yuri kept his eyes locked with JJ's as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto the tip of his own cock, pink and hard, and leisurely spread it down the length. There were times when Yuri had to wear a cockring to keep himself at least  _appear_  aroused, but not this time. Knowing that he'd be JJ's first, that he'd probably never even put something up his ass; hell, even that JJ was engaged to a  _woman_  and this was all done behind her back excited Yuri to no end. 

With a single movement, Yuri settled himself back down between JJ's legs and pressed the tip of is slick cock against JJ's equally slick entrance. With two fingers he held himself at the base and slowly started pushing forward. Yuri watched captivated as his cock disappeared inside of JJ, who keened and whimpered loudly under him. 

"Oh my god!" JJ cried out, his body slightly stiffening. 

"You like that, baby?" Yuri asked with a strained voice. He was holding back. JJ was so very tight and hot around him that he instantly wanted to sink into him to the base and fuck him as hard as he could. But for his client's sake, he held back. His client's pleasure was more important than his own and he didn't want to scar the man during his first time. 

"Fuck yes! You're... it feels amazing!" JJ moaned and clawed at the sheets near his head. 

It made Yuri smirk as he lightly began thrusting – more like small stutters of his hips – and sent himself just a little bit further into JJ's tight passage with each movement until not soon later, he was indeed sheathed as deep as he could go. And JJ was so very responsive. Yuri could feel him clamping down around his cock with every tiny movement he made, the muscles clenching and unclenching. 

"You feel so good, baby. Your little virgin ass is so tight around my cock," Yuri breathed out. 

JJ moaned and writhed under him, his cock twitching at Yuri's words.  _"So he likes dirty talk,_ _hm_ _?"_  Yuri mused to himself as he gave a small, experimental thrust into JJ. The man responded by wrapping his legs around  Yuri's waist and pulling him tighter against him, deeper inside of him.  

"Then move... Please move, Yuri... So full! I want it so bad," JJ panted and looked up at Yuri with an almost desperate look in his eyes. Yuri figured he must have been quite desperate indeed, to seek him out and offer his virginity to a prostitute. Yuri wasn't going to let him wait any longer. 

Yuri drew his hips back and slowly sunk back in. When JJ responded with a loud moan and the tightening of his legs around Yuri's waist, Yuri started rocking back and forth at a gentle, but deep pace. With each thrust he'd pull himself almost all the way out before sending his cock all the way back in.  

The way JJ's walls were gripping around Yuri's cock felt amazing. It had been a long time since he'd been inside another man, and even longer since he'd fucked someone without a condom. The skin-to-skin contact drove him crazy. He could feel each and every ridge inside of JJ's passage. It didn't take long for Yuri to pick up the pace, and JJ trashed underneath him. 

Deciding to see how far he could take the dirty talking he'd discovered that his client liked, Yuri chuckled. "You like that, huh? Having a whore fuck your tight ass," Yuri asked with a small growl as he snapped his hips forward roughly just once. "What does that make you, Jean? Are you a little whore too?"  

In response, JJ's cock twitched between their bodies, and the blue-eyed man wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck with a loud moan. 

"Fuck! Yes, I'll be a dirty little whore. I'll be your little slut, Yuri." JJ cried out, eyes squeezed shut. 

Pleased with his client's response, Yuri lightly tilted his hips before slamming into JJ as hard and deep as he could, into the spot where Yuri remembered the man's prostate to be. Yuri was rewarded with a sound almost like a howl and a sudden sharp arch of JJ's back. 

"Oh god, again!" JJ cried. 

Yuri chuckled maliciously and started abusing the spot deep inside of his client, snapping his hips roughly and almost violently into him. He was actually having fun. 

"That's it, baby. Let me hear all those dirty sounds you make," Yuri growled against JJ's ear, teeth bared.  

With each thrust JJ moaned and groaned and wailed. His fingers were digging into Yuri's back, the short, blunt nails leaving crescent-shaped imprints in the skin. With each thrust, JJ's rock-hard, dripping cock leaked onto his stomach and his balls bounced up and down vigorously. 

"Ahh! Y-Yuri... I'm... I'm so close. Make me cum..." JJ moaned, barely able to pry his eyes open to look at Yuri. 

And Yuri kept pounding into him relentlessly, over and over. His own breathing had fastened to a shallow panting from the effort, but Yuri was determined to make the man under him scream his pleasure. 

"Tell me how badly you want it, you filthy, cheating slut," Yuri growled. He was starting to get close too. The way JJ responded to every thrust, every snap of his hips, even the degrading names he called him. Yuri hadn't had felt this good fucking anyone in a long time. 

"Please Yuri! Please, I want it so badly! Hnng! I want to cum... And I want you to cum as well and fill me up! Claim my ass... Please!" JJ wailed.  

 _"Holy shit, he's even a beggar,"_  Yuri chuckled to himself. "Good boy. You can cum. Touch yourself, let me see the pretty faces you make." 

JJ sneaked one hand between their bodies, and Yuri could feel the tensing of JJ's body the second his hand wrapped around his cock. He could feel the already tight muscles squeezing down around him as he pounded into JJ over and over. Panting hard, Yuri leaned down and licked a trail up JJ's sweaty neck while he jerked himself off vigorously. It only took a few hard tugs at his member and JJ's face contorted in pleasure. A moment later, he was crying out, body arched as he spilled his cum into his waiting hand and over his own stomach and chest. 

"Fucking hell, JJ. Such a good boy... so pretty!" Yuri panted hard. His hips lightly stuttered and lost their rhythm as JJ's muscles convulsed around his dick. "You ready for it, baby?" 

The man under him was too lost in his own pleasure to have even heard the rhetorical question, and Yuri didn't wait for a reply. He pounded into JJ's tight passage just a few more times before he let himself go and came deep inside JJ with a loud, almost animalistic grunt.  

"Ohhhh fuck yes!" Yuri groaned and threw his head back. 

Yuri kept thrusting, pushing them both through their orgasm to the point of over-stimulation. He couldn't help it, JJ just felt too good. Though soon enough his hips came to a shaky stop, his overly sensitive dick buried deep inside his client. Yuri let himself fall onto JJ's chest gently, smearing his cum between their bodies. But Yuri didn't care. He just wanted to lie down. He hadn't cum that hard in ages.  

JJ had gone limp under him, his legs still loosely wrapped around Yuri's waist, but his arms had fallen boneless onto the mattress. Yuri looked up at JJ, and couldn't help but smirk at what the man looked like: messed up hair, pupils dilated to the size of saucers, face flushed and sweaty. Overall, he simply looked  _well-fucked._  

Gently Yuri pulled out of JJ and rolled off him. Yet he didn't go far and curled up against his side. No words were exchanged. Yuri didn't have to ask if JJ had enjoyed it, the sated look on his face was proof enough that he did.  

Even when Yuri gently cleaned both of them with a warm cloth, JJ just let it happen. Even when JJ got dressed and desperately tried to fix his hair, they stayed silent. Their only exchange was the small, hesitant kiss JJ placed on Yuri's cheek right before he stepped outside and closed the door quietly behind him.  

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Yuri lied back down on his bed, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand as he turned on his laptop. The past days had been busy. Each night had been spent with a different client in his bed, all of them regulars. He had restocked on condoms and lubrication, done the laundry, and cleaned and disinfected his toys. And tonight, he finally had a night off. Which he was going to spend curled up watching the series he'd fallen behind on. 

Yuri was only fifteen minutes into the latest episode of Gangland Undercover, when an email notification popped up in the bottom right corner. With a small sigh, he paused the show and took it out of full screen to read the email. A grin appeared on his face as he saw who it was from. 

 _Would you have time to see me tonight? I promise I won't let you do all the work this time ;)_    
_JJ_  

Yuri could only smirk as he replied back, saying that  _yes,_  he had time tonight, and that JJ could come over whenever he was ready. It was only a half hour later when the doorbell rang, and Yuri knew exactly who was on the other side: Jean-Jacques, his new regular client.  

**Author's Note:**

> My first PliRoy! Hope I did an okay job at portraying JJ xD  
> Let me know what you think, all kudos and comments are loved <3
> 
> [PunkyPenguin](https://punky-penguin.tumblr.com)  
> Proud member of the [Otayuri Writers Collective](http://otayuriwriterscollective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
